


What a boy wants

by Gayforkurt



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforkurt/pseuds/Gayforkurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenges and doubts confront Misaki and Usagi-san from left and right but together they can face the naysayers, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apprehension

Takahashi Misaki stood gazing out the huge nearly floor-to-ceiling window at the city beneath him. Even after five years, the sight of it never failed to draw the awe up from within him and register on his so-expressive face.

He jerked slightly as a large cool hand reached for his, enfolding his slender fingers in larger ones. Misaki looked up into contrastingly warm, violet eyes and tried to smile, but it was a poor effort.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a tobacco-scented embrace and a warm gust of air feathered the top of his messy head.

"You have nothing to worry about - he can't hurt you."

The sound of the deep voice which never failed to arouse him - an admission he would take to the grave with him - made him smile but pull back slightly.

Misaki sobered though as he answered his lover. "Usagi-san, I love my brother a-and I..."

His voice trailed off and he turned back to look out at the darkening sky, appreciating how the buildings' lights came on one by one. He turned back to his lover and sighed.

"He's very traditional - I think he's always been over-protective of me since our parents died when we were so young."

Usagi-san nodded calmly, his striking eyes roaming over Misaki's sweet little face. "I know you love and respect Takahiro - I do too, remember?"

Unbidden, a little twinge of residual insecurity made Misaki's stomach clench. He could never forget that his handsome lover had first loved his big brother. He sighed and moved away, his hand sliding from Usagi-san's, and sat on the extra-long couch.

"I know, you don't need to remind me," he said a little sharply, and Usagi moved over to sit with him, a slight smile on his face.

"Misaki," he said, his voice deep and soft, almost thrumming. He waited.

"Huh?" Misaki looked at him, slightly distracted by his lover's voice combined with the distressing thoughts running around like rats in his head.

Soft, warm, firm lips descended on his and Misaki opened up reflexively, having been well-trained over the years.

Misaki never would have dreamt that men kissed as often as Usagi-san kissed him. Some days it seemed as if the older man wanted nothing better to do than pounce on Misaki every chance he got.

Usagi-san, or Usami Akihiko as the whole world knew him, was a famous and infamously reclusive author. He was also Misaki's brother, Takahiro's best friend.

And there was the rub.

For five years, Misaki had been, ostensibly, Usami's roommate, staying at the massive penthouse as a favor to Takahiro while Misaki prepared to enter university. In what seemed like no time at all, Misaki and Usami's relationship had become intensely sexual and then romantic.

They had fallen in love - and it had not been an easy road. Usami-san's brother and father, hugely rich and powerful men themselves, had felt that Misaki - basically a commoner with nothing to recommend himself - was not a right fit for Usami.

Usami-san had set them right on that score, even to the point of threatening to give up his inheritance and cutting off any ties with his family if they tried to come between him and Misaki. He loved the green-eyed, shaggy-haired boy with a love that bordered on the obsessive and his father and brother had had to accept that.

In a surprising twist, Usagi-san's brother himself had become attracted to Misaki, finding something almost noble in the way the boy defended Akihiko so fiercely whenever he or their father would criticize him.

It went without saying that poor Misaki had been somewhat taken aback by Usami Haruhiko's startling declarations of love. Still, things had settled down, life had moved on and now here Misaki was, worrying about his own brother's reaction to his upcoming announcement.

"Mmmf - Usagi," he sighed into the kiss. He savored the feel of his lover's mouth on his for a few more seconds and then pushed him back, his green eyes twinkling. "Horny, much?"

He grinned at the pout on his lover's face. Usagi-san - Misaki's nickname for Akihiko which meant Mr. Rabbit - never failed to look like a spoilt little boy whenever their kissing sessions were interrupted. He smirked now at Misaki and nodded.

"I think we have a few minutes until Takahiro arrives," he purred, his hand sneaking up Misaki's thigh, and looking hopeful.

A huff of laughter escaped Misaki as he grabbed the large, sneaky hand and held it in place. "No, there is no way I'm greeting my brother looking like I'd just been rolling around with you!"

He laughed at Usagi-san until he realized the other man was genuinely upset at his seemingly dismissive words. He leaned into the broad chest and whispered, trying to sound seductive: "But I'll let you 'mess me up' for as long as you like when he leaves..."

His eyes softened at the way Usagi-san relaxed, truly in awe of the way the older man loved him and couldn't seem to get enough of him. At first it had taken him quite a long time to get used to being loved that way, but Usagi-san's persistence and patience had paid off. Now, years later, they were at a point in their relationship where he was comfortable with what they did in the bedroom - and out of it, sometimes. He even looked forward to Usagi-san's apparent obsession with 'messing him up'!

The lovers smiled at each other, the warm light of the scattered lamps seeming to glow around them. Misaki had totally forgotten his apprehension during their little exchange and he leaned forward now to brush a soft kiss across Usagi-san's smiling lips.

They jerked apart suddenly as the doorbell chimed loudly throughout the room and Misaki gasped as he pulled back. Usagi-san grabbed him, halting his jerky movement and turned his lover's face back toward him.

"Remember, nothing to fear, okay?"

Misaki stared into the hypnotic eyes, took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, nothing to fear," and he smiled when Usagi-san kissed him lightly.

Usami let him go and watched the slender form make its way to the door just as the chime came again.

Misaki flung open the door and smiled big and broad at his brother.

Takahiro chuckled at the sight of his little brother's face. He stepped into the apartment and gathered Misaki into a huge hug, almost lifting the shorter Takahashi off his feet. Misaki laughed and clung to the other man, genuinely happy to see him.

"Oy, what about my hug," the familiar voice came over Misaki's shoulder and Takahiro rolled his eyes but let his little brother go so he could pull his best friend forward into a hug.

Usami held the other man closely but shot a quick glance at his little lover. He was well aware that Misaki sometimes struggled with insecurity but he hoped five years with him were strong enough to combat it.

Misaki simply smiled as he watched the two men. No matter that Usagi-san had once loved his big brother, he was with him now, and that was how it would stay.

He watched the two men back-slapping each other as they pulled apart and he turned to head to the kitchen area. He always liked the open-plan layout that gave him an opportunity to feel included when they had guests and now he sorted out drinks for all of them.

Laughter and chatter filled the air as they drank and nibbled on the hors d'oeuvres that Misaki had prepared from scratch. Despite the fact that he'd got his first degree from M. University and now worked at the same firm that published Usami-san's books, he loved cooking and was quite good at it.

The sky outside the penthouse deepened as the men chatted and Misaki felt that peculiar warmth that he associated with family. Smiling at his big brother, he asked after his family.

Takahiro's face lit up as he spoke about his wife. "Minami is great - she sends her love and asks if you're eating more. She thinks you're too skinny," and he laughed and held up his hands to ward off Misaki's play-scowl. "Her words - not mine!"

They all laughed at that and then he continued. "Mahiro is dying to see you, wonders why Uncle 'Mitaki' doesn't come to see him more often..."

He looked a little quizzical now as he watched Misaki's body language grow tense. "Misaki - what is it?"

Misaki stared at him wide-eyed, shot a slightly panicked look at Usami-san and jumped up, grabbed a couple of the glasses and headed over to the kitchen.

"Ugh, ahhh," he stuttered, turned his back to the two men and started to fidget with the utensils and platters on the kitchen counter. "Uhm, nothing's the matter, Nii-chan!"

Takahiro looked over at Usami-san, expecting to see him looking amused in that slightly superior way of his, and was surprised to see a look of sadness appear and disappear rapidly.

"Usami, is there something going on?"

Silence.

Takahiro looked between the two men, a sense of apprehension coming over him. He had always been happy that his best friend and baby brother seemed to get along so well. In fact, he and practically everyone they knew had been pleasantly surprised that Usami-san had accepted Misaki so readily into his life.

Usami-san's reputation for being difficult, though brilliant, was well-earned. His physical beauty - gleaming silver hair, startling violet eyes and tall, well-built body - had attracted many people over the years but Usami had rejected them all. He and Takahiro had met in school and struck up a deep and abiding friendship. If Takahiro had thought at times that Usami could be a bit clingy, he never voiced it. He had been immensely proud that he was one of maybe two people that Usami could tolerate.

The Usami clan, mainly his brother Haruhiko and his father Fuyuhiko, were almost like royalty because they were so rich and powerful. Akihiko, though, never flaunted his wealth, never brought up his family to his people. In actuality, he seemed to go out of his way to make it as a writer all on his own. He had graduated from University with such high grades that he should have been the valedictorian. He had turned it down in that haughty way of his and ended up skipping the graduation ceremony altogether. 

Takahiro had long suspected Usami struggled with a painful family life but, being typical guys, they had never spoken about it. Takahiro had simply accepted Usami and never expected more than the other man could give. Simply put, Takahiro loved Usami as another brother.

So, now, what was causing two of his very favorite people to tense up like this? He was beginning to get a baaad feeling.

He turned again to Misaki who stood now, wringing a dish towel in his small hands.

"Misaki?"

No one spoke and then, suddenly ___

"Okay, alright, okay, I'll tell you!"

Takahiro's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his heart pumped in alarm. He leapt to his feet and he found himself hugging a shaking Misaki whose green eyes were swimming in unshed tears.

"Misaki, what is it?!"

"Misaki, calm down, please," Usagi-san's deep voice came as he, too, stepped closer to Misaki.

Takahiro didn't know why he did it; maybe it was some latent over-protectiveness, but he scowled at Usami as he pulled Misaki closer to him.

"What is going on here?" His dark eyes glared at his best friend. "Did you cause this?"

Misaki's eyes widened and he looked up at his brother, his breath hiccuping as his tension increased.

"Oh, no, Nii-chan, don't blame Usagi-san!"

Takahiro looked from one man to the other, truly puzzled now but still clutching his brother protectively.

"Will someone, please, tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Misaki took a deep breath, eased out of Takahiro's hold and sidled over to stand halfway between him and Usagi-san.

"Please, Nii-chan, come back and sit down... I will tell you."

Takahiro came around the counter, waiting slowly and looking suspiciously between the two. He re-took his seat and the other two came with him. He forced himself to calm down and looked expectantly between them. "Well?"

Misaki's body language changed again as he straightened up, lifted his chin and spoke.

"Nii-chan, Usami-san has done me the great honor of asking me ..."

For some reason unbeknownst to him, Takahiro's heart started pounding again but this time beads of sweat popped up on his forehead. "Yes?"

Misaki gulped and then continued bravely: "He has asked me to marry him..."

Silence reigned.

Fury welled up in Takahiro but outwardly he appeared calm. He rose to his feet and turned to Usami-san, his control nearly slipping as the beloved violet eyes turned to him questioningly.

Takahiro took a deep breath before looking back at his baby brother. "No."

A gasp was the only sound but it barely broke the silence. Takahiro said it again, more forcibly this time. "No!"

Both Usami-san and Misaki got to their feet, Misaki's hands clenched into fists at his side, his eyebrows lowered to a point over furious green eyes.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he advanced on his big brother. "What do you mean 'No'!?"

Takahiro ignored him and stared straight into bewildered violet eyes and said it a third time: "No."

With that he turned, picked up his coat and left the apartment, two eyes with varying expressions, boring into his back.

TBC


	2. Understanding?

Usami Akihiko's head turned from side to side as he watched his small lover prowl back and forth, looking exactly like an angry feline. If Misaki had had a tail, it would have been swishing angrily back and forth.

"Who the HELL does he think he is?!" Misaki paused in front of the oblivious cityscape glowing beyond the window. "No, honestly, where the hell does he get off thinking I need his damn permission?!"

Usami sighed and reflexively reached for the pack of cigarettes that was supposed to be in his shirt pocket. His hand fell to his lap; he'd forgotten again that he had quit quite some time ago. Misaki didn't like the taste of tobacco on his tongue when they kissed. That had been incentive enough to give up the nasty habit but it had been a long, hard slog.

He needed a cigarette now. In fact, he needed something stronger. With another sigh he went over to the bar and fixed himself a drink, knowing that Misaki was too worked up now to want anything.

To be honest, Usami hadn't thought Takahiro would take their announcement with cheers and hugs, but his actual behavior had stunned him. To just state 'No' and walk out - that had hurt him - and sent his lover ballistic.

Usami reseated himself, content to watch Misaki let off steam while he sipped his whiskey.

Misaki, his large green eyes narrowed, spun around and stood with his fists planted on his hips, his legs apart and his head lowered belligerently. Usami suppressed a smile at the sight. Even furious, Misaki was the cutest thing to him.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Usami took another sip and stared at Misaki over the rim of the glass. He lowered it and then said, "You said it just now - you don't need his permission..."

Misaki stared at him and then slumped dramatically to his knees before his lover. He let out a little whine and dropped his head onto one of Usagi-san's knees.

"But I wanted him to be happy for us," he wailed and then raised large, damp eyes to stare pitifully at his lover.

Usami placed the glass carefully on an end table and then reached forward to haul Misaki onto his lap.

His long arms encircled the younger man and he nuzzled the soft neck. He sighed again and said, "Don't worry, he'll come around. I'm confident of it."

Misaki relaxed slightly, stretched his neck to encourage more nuzzling, and then asked softly, "Do you really think so?"

Usami nodded but continued to kiss and nibble at the tender flesh. When Misaki wriggled at the ticklish feeling, Usami paused in his ministrations to say, "Yes, I really think so. Tak loves us - it was just a shock, that's all."

Misaki wanted desperately to believe this. "I suppose so... I think maybe we should have told him about us before springing this on him, huh?"

Usami leaned back so he could look deliberately into his lover's eyes but Misaki pouted and avoided him, muttering, "Yeah, I know you wanted to... but I was scaaared!"

His lover shook his head as he tightened his hold on the small body. "Well, Takahiro would have gotten used to the idea of us being gay by now..."

Misaki looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you mean__ You really think it's the gay thing that's freaking him out and not the you and me thing?"

Misaki didn't know how to feel about this. Was his brother homophobic? All this time he'd been afraid to say anything because he thought his brother would object to its being Usagi-san who was ten years older than him, and the same age as Tak himself. Misaki hadn't wanted his beloved brother to think his best friend had taken advantage of him.

He settled more comfortably in Usagi-san's arms as he mulled over this other idea that had been presented. If Takahiro really was homophobic, Misaki could kiss his blessing goodbye. Sadness replaced the surprise as well as the anger. 

******

Takahiro took the lift down from the penthouse in a daze as his heart pounded.

Misaki. Usami. Together.

How long had they been together?

Had Usami been gay even in school?

Was Misaki gay or had Usami ... initiated him into his ... lifestyle?

All these questions writhed around in Takahiro's head, a bed of snakes couldn't have been more entangled.

He reached the ground floor and even when the door chimed open, he still stood there, sunk in his thoughts.

Finally, he shook himself, pulled the collar of his coat up close as if he needed comforting and walked slowly through the foyer and out the front doors. His footsteps took him toward a metal bench and, without thinking, he sat.

His mind conjured the look of absolute fury on his brother's face. He had never known Misaki to have a temper. Actually, if he were to be honest, Misaki had always been a bit headstrong but this, tonight, was a shock to Takahiro.

He sighed and dipped his chin into the coat collar. His chest felt odd and he honestly couldn't say why he felt so angry, so upset.

He loved Usami, he really did. Now, though, the thought of him doing things - having SEX, his brain yelled - with his baby brother! He really didn't know how to feel, and it made him uncomfortable.

Before this, the whole gay thing was an abstract, something you saw or heard on the news, something other people cared about, but not him.

Takahiro shook his head as Misaki appeared again before his mind's eye. That little face with its pointed chin and huge green eyes; the way he looked when he'd said those words. Oh, God, Takahiro wished fervently he hadn't heard them.

'He has asked me to marry him...'

Takahiro didn't know any gay people - at leat he didn't think he did.

He dropped his head back to look up at the night sky, struggling to see any stars against the glow of the intrusive street lights and those of the surrounding buildings. Stargazing had been something he and Misaki had done when they were much younger. Tonight there were no stars to see and he felt set adrift.

My brother is gay.

My best friend is gay.

He swiped his hands over his face and thought it again: my brother/best friend is gay.

Suddenly making up his mind, he got up and slowly made his way back into the high-rise building. He walked into the lift like an old man and punched the 'P', slumping slightly as the lift whizzed upward.

Stepping out at the penthouse level, he pressed the doorbell and waited.

******

Misaki startled in Usagi-san's arms as the doorbell chimed once again. He looked up at his lover who seemed just as puzzled and then got up to answer the door.

Both men were stunned at the sight of the last person they'd expected.

"Nii-chan, uhm, what__?"

Usagi-san came up behind Misaki and, taking him by the shoulders, eased him gently out of the way. He looked at Takahiro, his lifelong friend, and asked coolly, "What do you want?"

Takahiro looked at them, knowing he was responsible for the cool reception, and squared his shoulders. "May I come in?"

All three were suddenly conscious that, not two hours before, his reception had been so much warmer and happier. Takahiro swallowed and said softly: "I just ... want to understand."

Misaki's eyes dampened and he stared at his brother but waited for Usagi-san to speak.

Usami, his face neutral, looked at his best friend, and wondered if he could still be called that. He nodded and stepped back, waiting until Takahiro passed him before shutting the door.

Neither of them spoke - and then...

"What don't you understand," Usami asked, his eyes and voice level as he looked at Takahiro. He and Misaki were seated on the sofa while Takahiro, subconsciously, had seated himself in the armchair across from them.

Takahiro looked at his school friend, his mind whirling and his heart beating rapidly, and swallowed hard. "I want to know... did you... force Misa-"

"WHAT?!"

Once again, Misaki was on his feet with his fists clenched, his teeth bared and gritted, his eyes blazing. He stared at his big brother and dared him to repeat the obnoxious question.

"Misaki."

And just like that, at the sound of Usami's deep, quiet voice, Misaki subsided, but his eyes still spat fire at his brother. He slumped back into his seat, his arms folded tightly across his chest and he muttered quiet oaths beneath his breath.

Usami watched him for a moment and then turned cold, hard eyes on his one-time friend.

"Takahashi-san, we used to be friends, and in honor of that, I won't beat you to death for suggesting that I would do that to anyone..."

He held up an imperious hand as Takahiro made to interrupt and Usami ignored the hurt he saw in the other man's eyes. Despite appearances to the contrary, he was furious that Takahiro had upset Misaki by withholding his blessing on their upcoming nuptials. His upbringing, however, made it difficult for him to behave in a way that could be deemed a lapse in decorum, especially to a future family member. That did not stop him, however, from seriously wanting to punch his friend in the face.

He continued, his voice deepening. "You, more than anyone else, know how difficult it is for me to... let people in. Misaki is... quite simply... the other half of my soul."

Both Takahashis stared in varying degrees of astonishment at the cool, collected figure of Usami-san as he made that astounding statement.

Misaki blushed and lowered his eyes to his hands that had clasped themselves between his knees. His heart best rapidly as his mind went over and over the words just spoken. He could barely hold back the huge grin that wanted to take over his face.

At the start of their sometime stormy relationship, Misaki had often felt acute embarrassment at Usagi-san's habit of saying the most romantic things to him. He had become used to it, even craving it sometimes. To hear him say this in front of his older brother, though - wow!

Takahiro stared at the other man, his jaw slightly dropped and then he looked over at his brother. Misaki's face was red - Takahiro could see that even though Misaki had lowered his face to stare at his hands - but his brother was nearly vibrating with pleasure.

Takahiro looked away from them to gaze out the window and the silence deepened.

How could he express to them something he himself barely understood? However, if he wanted to salvage his relationships, he had to try.

"Akihiko," he began, deliberately using the familiar name, "Hurting Misaki - or you - was the last thing I wanted to do... I simply reacted and - I'm sorry."

Misaki looked up, hope beginning to return to his eyes. "Then you__?" He broke off because Takahiro had started to shake his head.

"Misaki-kun, please - I'm going to need time, okay? Please?"

The brothers looked at each other, hurt in one pair of eyes, anguish in the other.

Misaki looked away and then nodded once. "Okay," he whispered.

Usami spoke abruptly. "Is this because we're gay ... or is it because it's me?"

Takahiro frowned. "How do you mean?"

Usami expelled an impatient puff of air. "I, too, need to understand why the man who is closer than my own brother walked out of this apartment less than half an hour ago!"

Takahiro rubbed a hand down the back of his head and grasped his nape, squeezing it as if trying to ward off a headache.

Looking back at Usami and then over at Misaki, he asked, his voice hard, "Well, it's a night for the hard questions, isn't it? Well, here's another one!"

Misaki tensed and Usami blinked slowly.

"Why didn't either or both of you tell me that you were together, huh? If, as you say, I'm closer to you than Haruhiko, why am I just learning this?"

Takahiro couldn't - didn't - hide the hurt in his voice; he wanted them to see exactly how he felt.

"I wanted to tell you, Nii-chan, but... I was scared," Misaki confessed, his voice growing smaller to the end. "I was afraid of how you would react."

Takahiro stared at him, unable to respond to that. He looked over at Usami who simply nodded, letting him know silently that Misaki was telling the truth.

"Oh, Misaki-kun, I wouldn't have been angry with you!"

"But, Nii-chan, I didn't know that!"

Takahiro got up and sat beside Misaki on the huge couch. He pulled his little brother into his arms and buried his nose in his shaggy hair, just as he used to do when they were younger. Misaki clung to him and burrowed into the still-familiar embrace.

Takahiro looked up and into Usami's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Akihiko; I'll try to get over myself, I promise," and watched as the violet eyes warmed a fraction.

"Fair enough," Usami rumbled, and gave his friend a tiny smile.

Takahiro sighed, suddenly feeling very weary. Still, he had a couple more questions for these two.

"So," he started as Misaki straightened up. "When did you first know you were gay?"

There was silence as Misaki blanched and Usami looked away. Takahiro was puzzled by that reaction. "What - shouldn't I have asked?"

Misaki turned to look at Usagi-san and waited to hear what his lover would say.

Without looking at the other two, Usami spoke.

"When we were in school, I - fell in love with someone."

Takahiro's eyes widened and then a small grin appeared. "Huh ho, how come you never said anything about it, man? Did you ever tell him? Was it someone in our class, someone I knew?"

Amusement, mixed with a little relief, shone in Takahiro's eyes as he relaxed a bit. Really, he didn't function very well in tense atmospheres and now, gladly, things seemed to have settled down.

Usami shook his head, his face more closed off than usual. "No, I -I never told him." He left the other questions unanswered.

Misaki slipped a hand into Usagi-san's and chuckled nervously. "That's all in the past now, heh heh ... water under the bridge!"

Usami turned warm eyes unto his little lover and then raised a hand to caress the sweet face smiling up at him.

"Yes, all in the past... and my present is - and our future will be - so much better."

He was rewarded with a beaming smile from Misaki who, apparently having forgotten his brother was sitting on his other side, leaned in to press a soft kiss to Usagi-san's lips.

Takahiro stared unashamedly for a couple of reasons. One, he had never seen two men kiss and, two, he had never seen such a tender expression on Akihiko's face.

When the kiss ended, Takahiro looked away, not wanting them to realize he had been staring. 'Hmmm, I have a lot to think about,' he admitted to himself, and then rose to his feet.

"Well, I do have an early morning so I'm gonna head out. Minami must be wondering where I am."

He smiled at them and headed to the door, Misaki trotting after him. He turned and looked down at his baby brother, genuinely sorry for having caused him distress. He hoped their parents weren't watching from somewhere because they certainly would not be happy with him at the moment.

Misaki smiled as his brother pulled him into a hug. "Give her and Mahiro a hug for me, okay?"

"I will - and I'm sorry, baby brother, about..."

Misaki pulled back and gave him a wobbly smile. "Uhm, we'll work on it, okay?"

Takahiro stared at the hopeful green eyes and nodded. He would definitely try, even if he had to turn himself inside out, because the alternative was alienating his only brother and that was not an option at all.

He smiled at him and then looked up at Akihiko. He had a fence to mend there, he realized, and with a last smile at his friend, headed out once again.

This time when he stepped out of the high-rise, his head was clearer and his heart considerably lighter. He still didn't get this gay thing but he was willing, as he'd said, to work on it.

Upstairs, Misaki closed the door and leaned against it. With a sigh, he muttered, "Well, one down - and two to go."

TBC


	3. Confrontations Pt. 1

Misaki tried his best to look as grown-up as possible as he surveyed the items that had been set before him - well, before them, actually.

Still, the way Usagi-san sat back, with one long leg crossed elegantly over the other and his violet eyes trained intently on Misaki, one would never think he had any interest in the items.

With sparkling eyes, Misaki took one of the exquisitely-designed rings and held it up to the light. The ring - a narrow platinum band half-encrusted with diamonds - twinkled back at him. It was just the right size for Misaki but he felt it was too much ring for him. He placed it back on the tray reluctantly and sighed as he looked wistfully at the other offerings.

"Uhm, don't you have any that are less, uhm, glittery?"

He looked up with large, shy eyes at the manager of the establishment who had bowed them into the store as if they had been royalty. Honestly, Misaki should have been used by now to the way people reacted around Usagi-san but it still made him want to roll his eyes.

Instead of the manager answering, it was Usagi-san who responded to Misaki's query. "You really don't like any of these?" He was aware that the manager would have brought out his very best merchandise, given Usami's status, but he was also aware of Misaki's annoying, self-effacing habits.

Misaki turned narrowed eyes on his lover, now fiancé and said in a firm voice, "I think they are a little girly."

The finality in his tone made Usami relax slightly and he turned a haughty expression onto the store manager and raised one eyebrow.

The man immediately responded by bowing and nodding like an automaton while stuttering, "Yes, yes, I see... We do have other, uh, designs. Excuse me, please, Usagi-sensei, Takahashi-san!"

He scurried out of the room while Misaki turned to Usagi-san to elaborate. "They are all very beautiful but, there are so many diamonds on them, I'd be afraid to wear the ring every day."

Usami hummed in understanding. He himself didn't wear jewelry apart from his watch, his only accessory. Still, Misaki was the consort of his choice, his love and, as he'd told Takahiro, the 'other half of his soul'. Had these been different times - and Misaki been female - he would have been expected to shower him - her - with jewels.

"I understand, Misaki," he said, his deep, quiet voice sounding thoughtful and considerate. He reached for one of Misaki's small, strong hands. He lifted it to his lips and smiled when color rushed into his love's face. "I want you to choose whatever you like - but it must be the most expensive thing on the tray."

Misaki, still red, felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop at that outrageous statement. He stared at Usagi-san and realized the man was absolutely serious.

"Wh-what? Why?!"

With his usual superior smile once again gracing his ridiculously handsome face, Usami purred, "Because you deserve it..."

Misaki gulped, once again bowled over by the words coming out of his lover's mouth.

He didn't get a chance to answer, though, as the little manager came hurrying back in, a large smile on his face. Behind him came two of his attendants, both carrying large flat cases with, presumably, less glittery rings in them.

Despite himself, Misaki was keen to see what the man now had to offer him and he leaned forward slightly in his seat, forgetting entirely that Usagi-san was still holding his right hand. With a shy little smile at Usagi-san, he tugged the hand away and focused on the cases that had been placed before them.

For nearly ten minutes, Misaki and Usami-san perused the beautiful rings, rings of all designs - some with jewels and some without. Then, as they moved to the second tray, Usami drew in a breath and then let it out with a soft "Ahhh".

Misaki, his eyes wide, stared at the ring Usagi-san was holding up for his perusal - and Misaki's breath caught in his throat.

Between Usagi-san's elegant fingers was a ring that was not too flashy, not too large and not too small. What was outstanding about the slender band were the jewels nestled in its top. Three perfect little emeralds glowed from the ring's surface and once again, color surged in Misaki's cheeks.

The silence in the manager's office could have been cut with a knife as Usami-san waited for Misaki to say something.

Misaki gulped, repressed a giggle and - held out his left hand. Someone drew in a breath but Misaki didn't care; he only knew that Usagi-san was looking at him with an embarrassing amount of emotion as he slid the perfect ring onto his finger.

"Aaah!" The manager's satisfied exclamation jerked Misaki from his daze but he continued to stare at Usagi-san, caught up in the seductive violet gaze. When a soft clearing of the throat sounded, Misaki and Usagi-san looked up at the manager, just becoming aware that the attendants had left the office.

"Felicitations, Usami-sensei, Takahashi-san! You have made a wonderful choice, if I am permitted to say," and he bowed several times, a huge smile wreathing his face.

Misaki couldn't hold back a chuckle and bowed in return to the old gentleman. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tanaka-san!"

Another series of bows took place and then Misaki turned mischievous eyes on his lover. With an eyebrow raised in imitation of Usagi-san's habit, Misaki declared, "Your turn!"

Usami blinked once and then again; with a raised eyebrow he quirked his lips, ready to refuse but Misaki ignored him and turned back to the manager. "May I see rings more suited to Usami-sensei's ... style ... please."

The manager looked interestedly between his two esteemed clients and then, picking up on the humor in the situation, bowed again. "Very well, Takahashi-san..." and hurried away again.

Misaki turned to Usagi-san and leaned toward him. When Usagi-san said nothing, only watched him, Misaki kissed him.

A little gasp parted Usami's lips and he accepted Misaki's kiss gladly. It wasn't often that his reticent lover initiated what the Americans called a PDA - public display of affection. The soft, sweet lips pressed firmly against his and Usami took the opportunity to slip him a little tongue. Misaki hummed into the kiss and then drew back slowly, a smile curving the damp lips.

Too soon, though, the manager returned with yet another case and Misaki perked up, curious to see what else was on offer.

Usami lifted his eyes to the ceiling briefly and then pasted on a look of interest on his face. He was, actually, curious to see what his fiancé was going to choose for him.

Misaki made a show of picking up, studying and then setting aside the rings. Usami and the manager watched him indulgently for a while and then, with a loud "A-ha!" Misaki turned with one held up triumphantly.

"This - this is the one!" He stared at Usagi-san expectantly and his lover stared back at him, puzzled. Then Usami realized Misaki was waiting on him to extend his left hand and he did, but not without rolling his eyes. When Misaki slipped the ring onto his finger, he sat back and examined it.

Usami held up his hand, turned it this way and that and then looked calmly at Misaki without any expression on his face. He loved winding Misaki up just to see his reaction and now he shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

He almost laughed at the twin looks of dismay on Misaki and the manager's faces.

"Okay? Just 'okay'? Are you kidding me? It's perfect!"

Usami couldn't hold it in any more and he let out a sharp bark of laughter. When the other two stared at him, he smiled at Misaki and drew him into a hug.

"Yes, yes, it actually is perfect," he said, his voice deep and intimate as he nuzzled Misaki's ear. From the warmth emanating from his lover's cheek, he knew Misaki was blushing again.

He felt a slap against his arm just as Misaki exclaimed, "Ooh, you're always winding me up!"

The manager watched the lovebirds and smiled inwardly. This was one of the reasons he had gone into the jewelry business; happy people bought jewelry for themselves and loved ones. It wasn't all about making money; he truly loved to see the smiles on the faces of satisfied customers.

The ring young Takashi-san had chosen was, indeed, perfect for a man who didn't seem to like wearing jewelry. It was a simple, masculine design, the band a little thicker than Misaki-chan's, but what caught the eye was the large, beautifully-cut garnet in the center. It was almost the same color as Usami-sensei's striking eyes.

Tanaka-san, despite being a romantic as his wife had accused, was also a canny businessman so he was quite happy to have been able to serve the two gentlemen who were so obviously in love. This last hour now saw Tanaka-san over a million and a half yen richer, may the household gods be praised!

Misaki, unaware of the older gentleman's dual reasons for his obvious pleasure, looked at him and smiled. With a little bow, he murmured, "Domo Arigatou," his green eyes glowing happily.

Usami-sensei rose to his feet and smoothed down his elegant jacket. He, too, exchanged bows with Tanaka-san and turned to Misaki, barely stopping himself from offering his hand. Misaki knew this and grinned at him before leaping to his feet.

The three men exchanged polite small talk as Tanaka-san led them to the front of the busy store. No mention of payment had been made, of course, because the Usami family had an account there. Misaki had learned over the years that the uber-rich barely paid for anything upfront. They simply charged their purchases to accounts at the establishments they frequented.

Misaki gazed down at his left hand, hardly able to stop staring at his wonderful ring. Then, with his eyebrows pinched together, he turned to Usagi-san with a question. "Does this mean we have to get wedding bands, too?"

With a soft chuckle, Usami pulled his fiancé to his side and said, "Yes, of course, these are obviously engagement rings. Why, are you tired of shopping for rings?"

They were oblivious to Tanaka-san who was standing behind them with a huge grin trying to take over his face. Just as he got it under control, the two lovers turned to bid him goodbye. Tanaka-san bowed deeply and heaped many blessings upon them as they left the store.

Usami, not as unaware as Tanaka-san thought, held back a grin as he took Misaki's elbow to guide him out onto the sidewalk. As usual, crowds of workers scurried by and he walked closely beside Misaki as they headed to their car.

Misaki chattered happily away and occasionally glancing down at his left hand. He finally calmed down and Usami looked over at him with a soft smie.

"Hungry?" His deep voice drew Misaki's attention and large green eyes turned eagerly to him. When he nodded, Usami steered his car carefully into the stream of traffic and asked, "Anywhere special you have in mind?"

Misaki laughed and bounced in his seat. "Well, since it's not every day I have the Great Lord Usami buying me gorgeous engagement rings, I say - let's celebrate!"

"Hmmm," Usami murmured. "You're not exactly dressed for where I have in mind..."

Had it been five, even four years before, Misaki's temper would have ignited at what he thought was Usagi-san's wasteful attitude to money. Misaki had learned, however, that it wasn't a wasteful attitude as such - Usagi-san simply saw money as a tool. He didn't crave it, he didn't fear it and he certainly never worried about making it or losing it. He earned everything he chose to spend - even without touching his inheritance. Misaki had come to respect the fact, too, that as reticent and reclusive as Usagi-san was, he was also incredibly generous.

So, now, he simply settled back, knowing that Usagi-san's comment was a precursor to a whirlwind clothes-shopping trip.

Usami turned the car towards the shopping district that he favored, already knowing how he wanted Misaki outfitted for their celebratory dinner.

Twenty minutes later, they stepped into the famous clothier where Usami got his own bespoke suits. The two men were greeted like returning conquerors and Usami repressed a cynical smile in favor of enjoying Misaki's bewildered look. His poor little fiancé even looked as if he wanted to hide behind Usagi-san when the tailors descended upon him to take his measurements.

Usami was seated and the tailor brought out several suits that he showed to Usami-san for his approval. Misaki could barely get a word in but then he finally relaxed. As Usagi-san always looked so put-together and sexy, Misaki knew he really didn't have to worry about the selections his lover would choose for him.

So it was that, nearly half an hour after they arrived, Misaki was staring in awe at himself in a full-length mirror. He admired the way the midnight blue suit with its contrasting periwinkle blue shirt made him look taller and, yes, older. He stroked his hand down the grey, green and blue paisley-patterned tie and grinned as he turned to look at Usagi-san, his eyes glowing.

"I look as good as you, Usagi-san!"

Usami got up to stand behind his young fiancé and brushed his hand down his back to cup one butt cheek. He chuckled as Misaki jerked slightly and squeaked. In a deep murmur, he nuzzled Misaki's ear. "Maybe we should skip dinner and just go to bed, hmm?"

Misaki's large green eyes widened and he whispered indignantly as he stared up at his horny lover, "Not after torturing me with all this spiffing up!" He huffed and turned back to study their reflections. "Nope, we're going to dinner!"

A half hour later, as the sun set on Tokyo, Misaki and Usagi-san found themselves being seated by a deferential hostess at a table in Kozue, Tokyo's top restaurant. The breathtaking view of the last of the sun's rays hitting the snow atop Mt. Fuji drew their eyes and Misaki turned to smile beatifically at his fiancé.

"I really love coming here, Usagi-san, and it's good that our table was free."

Usami rolled his eyes at his naive lover. "I called ahead when you were changing..."

Misaki's eyes twinkled and he turned to gaze out at the view again. When the hostess came back with their menus, Usami waved them away and proceeded to order for the both of them.

When the steaming platters started arriving, Misaki breathed deeply and grinned at his lover. "Are you and Minami ganging up on me? There's a lot of food here and you barely eat anything yourself!"

Usami chuckled and enjoyed the happy glow on Misaki's face. "You're still a growing boy - and you're going to need every ounce of energy ... for later."

Misaki's eyes widened and he stared furtively around the busy restaurant as his cheeks colored. "Usagi-san, baka! You can't say stuff like that here! Baka!"

He dipped his head and tried to ignore Usagi-san's rumbling laughter. Unfortunately for Misaki, his body seemed to like Usagi-san's words and he squirmed in his seat. Determined to ignore his traitorous body, he dug into the delicious food and glared at Usagi-san as he chewed.

He was soon distracted by the food, though, and he forgot that he was annoyed with his fiancé as he savored each dish. The shabu-shabu of luscious marbled beef from the famous wagyu cattle was his favorite but he also made heavy inroads into the sweet fish and matsutake mushroom dishes.

Usami did eat sparingly but he spent most of the time watching Misaki or making desultory comments about the other diners. He had a little game that he liked to play and put it down to the fact that he was a writer and, therefore, an observer of people. Simply put, he liked people-watching and would often make up background stories for the people around him, in this case, the other restaurant patrons.

Some of his observations were wickedly funny and sometimes he would have Misaki in stitches while he tried to eat in a decorous fashion. It was a lost cause for many a time Misaki would end up almost snorting his drink because Usagi-san made him crack up.

The time flew by so pleasurably that Misaki finally looked around and realized most of the people they'd seen when they got there had left already. Patting his lips with his napkin, he sighed, satiated and happy, and smiled at his handsome fiancé.

"Thank you, Usagi-san," he murmured and slid his hand forward for his lover to take.

Usami placed his large, cool hand over the smaller one and nodded graciously. "You are always welcome, Misaki..."

Their eyes locked and Misaki again felt his cheeks warm. The way Usagi-san looked at him sometimes, even in public, left very little to the imagination. He took a deep breath and___

"Akihiko - brother? I didn't expect to see you here..."

Misaki jerked his hand from Usagi-san's but not before piercing dark eyes dropped to the gleaming emerald-graced engagement ring.

Usami Haruhiko, his face pale and nostrils flaring, looked between a blushing Misaki and a glaring Akihiko and then back down at the offending piece of jewelry.

"Brother? What is the meaning of this?!"

TBC


	4. Confrontations Pt. 2

Misaki stared up at Usami Haruhiko and then back at his fiancé, almost cowering at the fury in the violet eyes. Usagi-san glared at his brother, his silver brows lowered in his usual bellicose display. Misaki knew he had to be the one to prevent a very public scene from playing out in his favorite restaurant.

"Hah haa, Haruhiko-ani, imagine meeting up here," he said now, laughing up at the other Usami brother even while he gripped his lover's hand. "We were just celebrating..."

The ferocious look that came into big brother Usami's eyes made Misaki trail off and he gulped as he subsided.

Usagi-san noticed this and pulled his hand away from Misaki's before rising to his feet. He took one step into his brother's personal space and growled, "Come, Misaki, we're leaving."

Haruhiko frowned as Misaki scrambled up, looking crestfallen. Haruhiko addressed him, softening his voice. "My apologies, Misaki-chan, I had no intention of upsetting you."

Misaki frowned up at him for using the childish suffix, even though he knew Haruhiko meant it affectionately, and pursed his lips. "Usagi-san has asked me to marry him ... we were celebrating privately before breaking the news to family and friends, Haruhiko-ani."

Haruhiko was a little taken aback; it seemed he was destined to always underestimate the strength of Misaki's feelings for his brother. He bowed his head and, in a bold move, gave his brother the shoulder and grasped Misaki's right hand.

Ignoring Akihiko's low growl, Haruhiko bowed over Misaki's hand. "I wish you luck, then, Misaki-chan," he murmured.

Misaki, his eyes wide, looked from one brother to the other and then, tugging his hand gently away, stuttered, "Uh, ah, yes, well, thank you!"

The three men were completely unaware that the remaining diners as well as the three people who had entered with Haruhiko were watching the exchange with rabid interest. The Japanese were a passionate people and it wasn't unheard of for people to break out into fisticuffs if the provocation was great. Despite their near obsession with courtesy and politeness, emotions ran deep and now the other patrons wondered at the tension simmering in the strange tableau before them.

The manager of the restaurant, cognizant of the rising tension, hurried up.

Usami turned cold violet eyes on the man who handed him a flat leather folder. Signing the bill for their meal, Usami spoke quietly to Misaki who simply nodded at Haruhiko and slid past him. Usagi-san and Misaki left the dining room and headed to the foyer, Haruhiko staring after them.

Usagi-san and Misaki hadn't moved more than a few steps when Haruhiko's voice came, like a snake slithering after them. "Have you had respect enough for Father to inform him of this ... development?"

Usagi-san jerked to a stop but it was Misaki who turned around to answer, his green eyes almost as hard as the jewels in his ring. "I haven't decided yet when or whom I will tell about this ... development."

Haruhiko blinked in surprise at both Misaki's tone and words. Misaki held his gaze so defiantly, Haruhiko had to remember this wasn't the same boy he had once confessed an attraction to and a desire to take from his brother. Misaki had definitely grown up - and Haruhiko was even more jealous of his brother.

With a slight bow to Misaki, he acknowledged his words, and then watched the slender figure move to join his brother by the elevators. Haruhiko turned back to his guests who had been seated by the maitre d' while he had been in a pissing contest with his own brother. There was no way he would be enjoying the excellent meal now, not after this.

******

Misaki stared at the thunderous expression on Usagi-san's face and pretended to pout. They had returned to the penthouse in near silence, Misaki having made the effort to compliment the food, his clothes and even their rings in a somewhat sporadic fashion. When none of his comments drew a response from his fiancé, he subsided in his seat and watched the city lights as they passed.

Now, having washed up and changed into their sleepwear, they were having a nightcap in their spacious living room, still in silence. Misaki, though, had had enough. Pretending to pout mightily, he folded his arms across his chest and stood before his grumpy lover.

"ENOUGH!"

Wide, startled violet eyes turned to look at him and Misaki had to stifle a laugh. Usagi-san almost looked like a little boy as his jaw dropped while he continued to stare at Misaki.

Misaki lowered his head almost in imitation of Usagi-san and declared: "I refuse to spend the whole night with you looking like a bear with a sore head."

He plopped himself down beside the other man, softened his expression and reached for a large, cool hand. He cradled the hand to his chest and then leaned over to rub his messy head against Usagi-san's shoulder, almost like a cat.

"Please, Great Lord Usami, can't we just forget about baka-Haruhiko and have a pleasant night, hmmm?"

He turned his huge, pleading green eyes up at Usagi-san and batted his lashes, hoping he looked pitiful enough to sway the older man.

The silence lasted for only a few seconds and then there was a funny rumbling sound from the vicinity of Usagi-san's chest. The chest huffed up and down and when Misaki realized his fiancé was actually chuckling, he grinned up at the other man.

Usami shook his head and then pulled Misaki unto his lap, one of their favorite ways of sitting. He nuzzled his sweet love's neck and then said softly, "I'm sorry ... for spoiling the night."

Misaki squirmed around some, straddled the larger man and slung his arms around the broad shoulders. He looked seriously into the beloved violet eyes and shook his head.

"No, you didn't spoil a thing. I had a wonderful time tonight and even baka-Haruhiko didn't put a dent in it." He grinned in remembrance. "I sure put him in his place, didn't I?"

Usami chuckled again and then stole a quick kiss. "Yes, yes, you did... I love you, Misaki."

Misaki felt his heart swell and his body warmed. Truth be told, he didn't think he'd ever get used to the way Usagi-san's voice sounded when he said those words. His lover was, literally, the sexiest man he knew and to know that he wanted him made him feel like a billion yen - or more.

He didn't answer, he simply leaned forward and kissed his lover with all the passion in his slender body. He moaned as Usagi-san's large hands slid down to knead his ass cheeks and he pulled back, panting.

"I think I want you to take me upstairs now, Usagi-san," he said, his face pink. "The night isn't finished yet, is it?"

He tried for a saucy look and it must have worked because he barely held back a squeak as Usagi-san rose from the couch with him still wrapped in his arms, and headed for the stairs.

Misaki laughed out loud and then ducked his face into the collar of Usgi-san's pajama shirt. "You going to 'mess me up' tonight, Usagi-san?"

Usami's deep voice rumbled as he shook his head. At Misaki's wide-eyed look, he corrected, "No, I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you, my Misaki..."

With a gulp, Misaki put his head against a broad shoulder and grinned to himself. His passionate lover always made love to him, no matter that Misaki had taken to calling it "messing me up" from the early days. He had found it hard to admit that most of the times when he had squirmed and fought and tried to get away from Usagi-san's amorous attentions, he had been lying mostly to himself.

As Usagi-san placed him gently on their massive bed, he quickly rid himself of his pajamas, all the while staring at his lover who quickly disrobed. In no time, the lovers were entwined in the middle of the bed, their hands caressing, fondling and grasping any heated flesh they could reach.

"Mmm, Usagi-san, god, I love your hands..." Misaki moaned as Usami ran both hands all the way down from Misaki's fine-boned ankles to his thighs.

Usami hummed in appreciation as he rubbed his chin up one thigh and then buried his face in Misaki's groin, chuckling as his lover gasped at the sensation.

"Misaki, I would spend all my days loving you - if you'd let me," Usami husked as he placed tender kisses up Misaki's flat stomach before dipping his clever tongue into the flat navel depression.

Misaki gasped, panted and squirmed as Usagi-san licked and nibbled his heated flesh. His penis kept bumping against the rough chin and Misaki wanted his lover to pay it direct attention but the baka man kept ignoring it!

"Aaah, Usagi-san, what are you waiting for?!" Misaki's hips lifted from the bed in obvious indication of where he wanted Usagi-san's mouth but his lover chuckled at him.

"Aren't you the bossy one tonight, hmm?" Usami teased him and then, suddenly changing his mind, slid his mouth down the slender organ.

Misaki cried out and both hands sank in the mane of silver hair, the heat around his cock almost shocking him. "Aah, yes, ugh, Usagi!"

After that, words were lost as the lovers pleasured each other relentlessly and when Usami slid into the tight, hot body of his young lover, Misaki thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Usagi, oh, Usagi," he wept, his body almost on overload as his lover's flesh bored into him.

Usami hauled Misaki's legs over his shoulders as he powered into him and when the slender body finally tightened on the verge of climax, he called, "Misaki!"

Green eyes widened, the pink mouth rounded in a perfect 'o' and then Misaki was flying apart as he shattered.

"Misaki, my Misaki," Usami whispered again and again as his own climax overwhelmed him, his body jerking as it emptied itself at last.

Misaki didn't know when he'd closed his eyes but he opened them now as Usagi-san lowered Misaki's legs and slumped down on him.

Stroking the sweaty back, Misaki smiled, smug and sated, as Usami strove to catch his breath. Their chests heaved against each other and then, when Usagi-san shuffled to the side to collapse on the bed, Misaki caught his left hand and raised it to his lips.

"I love you, Akihiko, so much..."

Akihiko's head whipped around to stare at the glowing green eyes looking at him. He was stunned for a second because, almost from the start, Misaki had called him Usagi-san, 'Mr. Rabbit', in deference to the 10-year age difference between them. Now, to hear his given name issue from that sweet mouth was nothing short of amazing.

"Misaki..." he said and couldn't continue. Instead, Akihiko drew his beloved into his arms and buried his face in his damp neck. "Please, never leave me, Misaki, promise me."

Misaki stroked is messy hair and smiled softly, "Baka Usagi-san, I will fight even Usagi-chichi for you - don't you know that by now?"

Usami Fuyuhiko had once told Misaki he didn't think he was on a par with his son. Even though he and Usagi-san had been estranged for many years, Usagi-chichi had still claimed the right to interrogate, albeit quite gently, an almost intimidated Misaki. Clearly, it hadn't worked and now Misaki was engaged to Usagi-san and determined to see it through.

"I would take on the world for you, my Baka-Usagi - father, brother, cousins, you name it," Misaki murmured.

Akihiko pulled back, tugged the blankets over their naked and cooling forms and snuggled down with his fiancé. "Yes, my little warrior, I won't have to lift a finger; you'll slay all my dragons, yes?"

Misaki grinned at him, leaned forward and kissed the smiling lips. "Yes, now go to sleep; you only have an hour 'til round two!"

******

Usagi-san growled as he threw the note down on the coffee table and folded his arms.

Misaki, having just finished cleaning up in the kitchen after their breakfast, dried his hands on a dish towel, hung it on the oven door's handle, and then went over to join his lover.

Without a word he took up the note, unconsciously caressing the heavy bond paper. He read it and then he, too, threw it down. Turning to Usagi-san, he nudged the older man and smirked.

"So, Haruhiko-ani went running to Usagi-chichi, huh?"

Usagi-san narrowed his eyes at his grinning lover and then smiled, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, apparently Papa Rabbit thinks he can still command my appearance."

Misaki shook his head in mock despair. "I don't know why your family can't understand that I'm not going anywhere."

Usagi-san let out a bark of laughter and grasped Misaki's hand where it rested on the couch between them. "Just dim, I suppose."

Misaki smiled and then slid closer to rest his head on Usagi-san's shoulder. They were quiet for a while and then Misaki leaned up to look thoughtfully at his fiancé. "You know, why not have him come here, instead. We could have a few people over and that way he can't make a scene. What d'you say?"

Usagi-san looked at him as he mulled the idea over and the one corner of his mouth lifted. "I say let's do that ... but who do you want to invite over?"

Misaki relaxed against him and thought about it before saying, "Well, definitely Takahiro and Minami. Who else do you want?"

"Aikawa, I guess, and one or two others from the office."

"Oh, yes, that would work," Misaki grinned, already picturing the look on Usagi-chichi's face. "We can tell everybody at the same time. It's going to be fun!"

Usagi-san looked a little skeptical and then he thought of something else. "Ah, Misaki, are you going to be planning this... party?"

Misaki straightened up to pout at him. "What, don't you think I can take care of a classy affair?!"

Usami's eyes widened at the gathering storm in the large green eyes now glaring at him. "Uhm, no!" He gulped and nearly stuttered at Misaki's disbelieving expression. "It's just that - uhm, when will you find the time?"

Misaki watched him for a few seconds and then subsided with a huff, still pouting. "Well, I'll simply use caterers - I actually wouldn't have the time to make everything from scratch," he admitted sulkily.

"See, that was what I was going to suggest," Usami said, ignoring the suspicious look on his love's face. "That would take the stress off of you."

He was well aware he had dodged a bullet there. Misaki was a sweet, easy-going person but sometimes his temper seemed to flash out of nowhere. Actually, that was one of the things that first drew Usami to the angry 18-year-old who had wept on his behalf when they first met. That someone could feel so passionately for another person, a virtual stranger, had impressed Usami immensely.

Now he took up Misaki's hand and kissed the finger with his ring on it. When Misaki turned to him with a soft smile, Usami couldn't help the warmth swelling in his chest if he tried.

"My father should probably wear body armor when he comes right?" His smile was warm and teasing as he gazed into Misaki's eyes.

Misaki put on a fake ferocious expression and all but snarled, "Yeah, tell him to bring it on - I'm ready for him!"

TBC


	5. Surprise!

Misaki sipped the mellow sherry he'd had such pleasure choosing and smiled behind the rim of the glass. The soft murmur of multiple conversations drifted to him as he eyed his guests who sipped the aperitif of their choice and nibbled on salted edamame. His fiancé, always handsome, looked particularly suave tonight, in Misaki's estimation. Usagi-san was wearing the shirt and tie that Misaki himself had picked out and the silvery sheen to the mauve ensemble complemented Usagi-san's coloring perfectly.

The night was perfect for Misaki and Usagi-san's engagement party - not that the guests knew that's what they had been invited to. The lovers had simply stated that their friends - and family - were invited to join the two lovebirds in their home for a dinner party. Everyone knew, given how famously anti-social the great author Usami-San was, that this must have been Misaki's doing.

Nevertheless, everyone had RSVP'ed in the affirmative - well, almost everyone. Usami-chichi had not responded and Misaki, if anyone had known to ask, had not been surprised at the snub. He didn't even feel upset; he had planned the delicious menu, hired a catering firm and ordered his and Usagi-san's suits in the happiest of moods. He was actually quite excited about the impending 'big reveal' of their engagement to all the folks gathered there.

Now he made his way over to his lover's side and slipped his hand into Usagi-san's.

Akihiko looked down at his smiling lover and admired the faint color in the smooth cheeks. "Enjoying yourself?"

The two guests who had been chatting with Usagi-san smiled as Misaki nodded with sparkling eyes. "Oh, definitely." He paused and glanced towards the kitchen. "Oh, I think we'll sit down to eat in a few."

He excused himself and tried to walk in a sedate, grown-up manner to where the catering staff were scurrying about in controlled confusion. They had set up an extra-long dining table that seated up to 18 people, plus a huge sideboard that supported large, gleaming containers with yummy-smelling food. Another, smaller table held several gleaming ice-filled silver buckets with bottles of champagne and behind them stood a phalanx of wine bottles, including sake in its distinctive container. Misaki grinned in satisfaction as he looked over everything.

"Oshida-san, everything looks and smells wonderful!" Misaki's green eyes positively glowed as he grinned at the older gentleman who had been ordering his staff about with a quiet yet stern voice.

Oshida-san bowed to Misaki, a smile for the younger man lighting his onyx eyes. "And will taste superb as well, Misaki-san," he replied.

Misaki's laughter bubbled out of him. "I definitely enjoyed the samples - yum!"

They chuckled as Misaki patted his tummy and then he turned to glance at the guests before looking back at the Master Chef. "So, we eat in a few?"

Oshida-san bowed in the affirmative and Misaki bowed again before heading back to Usagi-san's side.

Akihiko had been watching the interaction with one eye even as he chatted with guests and when Misaki came up to him he nodded. "Everything is set, yes?"

Misaki grinned at him, grabbed his hand and then raised his voice. "Oshida-san has outdone himself, everybody. Let's sit down!"

Akihiko shook his head at his little lover's informality but smiled at their guests as Misaki shooed them towards the dining table.

The huge penthouse dining area accommodated perfectly the long table set with snowy white tablecloths, matching cloth napkins, gleaming flatware, china and crystal. Akihiko admitted to himself that he should not have been surprised at what Misaki had been able to accomplish in such a short time; now his heart swelled with pride as he watched him.

There was laughter at the good-natured comments and teasing from some of their friends and colleagues as they took their seats.

Akihiko sat at one end of the long table but Misaki, instead of taking the seat at the far end, took the seat to Usagi-san's right. Despite the resplendent setting and everyone's spiffy outfits, it really was just an informal get-together; one with a surprise ending.

The catering staff moved around the guests and helped with serving; the noise level grew as the sound of cutlery and the clink of glassware was added to the ambience.

Misaki caught Usagi-san's eye and winked; it really was a great evening. This night would mark the first of many times that they would be entertaining, if Misaki had his way.

They dined on miso soup with mussels, schirashi sushi, salt grilled fish, Kobe beef, daikon, steamed white rice, succulent lobster-filled dumplings (one of Chef Oshida-san's specialties), miso-glazed black cod, marinated cucumber and seaweed salad, and Japanese-style pickles. Misaki wanted dessert to be relatively simple so Chef Oshida-san served up a fresh fruit salad with a delicious, creamy brandy-flavored sauce.

As they finished up, all the servers came around and served champagne while Akihiko and Misaki put their heads together and conferred with much head-bobbing (Misaki) and barely restrained smiles (Akihiko).

When everyone had a glass of champagne in front of them, Usagi-san cleared his throat and all eyes turned towards him. The quiet chatter died down as he stood.

Usagi-san looked around at his guests and, in his deep, sexy voice, started to speak.

"I want to say, again, that Misaki and I are happy that you have joined us here tonight." He paused to smile down at his lover before continuing. "We invited you because you are the people closest to us..."

There were pleased and appreciative smiles from the guests and Akihiko smiled - something that his friends knew was rare. Then he turned to Misaki who pushed his chair back and stood.

To everyone's mild surprise, Usagi-san took Misaki's hand in his and lifted it so everyone could see what was now gleaming there.

As their guests gasped, Misaki giggled and blushed before saying: "Surprise - we're getting married!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes because he had planned a more dignified announcement; his guests, however, didn't seem to mind because spontaneous chatter, laughter and applause broke out as Misaki beamed at everyone.

"Congratulations!"

Akihiko bowed in response as several voices called out and some of the women demanded: "Let's see the ring!"

Misaki laughed out loud and responded: "Rings, you mean!"

The next few minutes were a hubbub as people rose to surround their hosts. The newly-engaged couple were the recipients of many back-slaps and hugs; Misaki was red-cheeked as a couple of the women congratulated him on nabbing such an eligible bachelor.

Takahiro watched his brother's glowing face and felt his heart swell. Misaki deserved to be happy and if Akihiko was the one who could accomplish that, who should gainsay it. Minami herself certainly seemed happy for them as she admired the beautiful rings.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Misaki frowned. He wanted no interruptions to his perfect evening and he watched as Akihiko strode to answer the door.

Several people turned to watch as well so they noticed the way Usami-san's back stiffened when he saw his visitor.

Only the folks closest to the door heard the quiet words followed by Usami-san's low growl.

"Well, have you no greeting for your father?"

Misaki's frown cleared as he joined his frowning fiancé at the door and elbowed him gently out of the way. His full lips in a thin line and his voice noticeably cold, Misaki bowed politely and said, "Welcome to our home, Usami-chichi..."

TBC


	6. Vows

Misaki looked with cool formality at the man who would soon be his father-in-law. It really didn't matter that there were several of his family and friends presently watching the confrontation by his front door. No, what occupied him was the very real possibility of his fiancé losing his much-vaunted cool in front of everyone.

With a short nod, Misaki stepped back as he placed a gentle hand on Usagi-san's rigid forearm. His lover looked down at him and then tightened his lips as he moved aside.

With a gracious nod of his grey-streaked dark head, Usami-chichi stepped into Usami-san and Misaki's home. "Thank you, Misaki-kun..." He looked from the younger man to his son who had yet to say anything. "Greetings, Akihiko..."

Usagi-san stiffened further but, thanks to his perfect upbringing, bowed slightly to his father. When he straightened up, however, he regarded the man with flinty eyes and ground out: "You must forgive my surprise - you did not respond to our correspondence..."

Usami-chichi opened his mouth to respond, a slight twinkle in his eyes when Misaki interrupted.

"Please, come in... we were just finishing up." He turned around, angling his body between the two Usami men, and led Usami-chichi over to one of the love seats in the living area. "May I offer you something to drink... sake, perhaps?"

Conversation, though more muted than before, resumed as the guests deliberately gave Misaki and the Usamis as much privacy as they could without actually leaving the room.

Misaki took the drink a waiter brought over and handed it to Usami-chichi, using both hands in a very geisha-like gesture.

Akihiko frowned as he watched his beautiful fiancé pandering to his father. While he knew it was always in Misaki's nature to be gracious, it annoyed him to see him being so to the man who'd said he wasn't good enough for his son. As he watched them, though, it seemed that his father was actually thawing towards Misaki.

A feeling very much like relief settled in the vicinity of Akihiko's heart and he barely withheld a smile as he watched Misaki chattering away at Usami-chichi, his green eyes bright.

Usami-chichi for his part, found himself wavering in his opinion of his son's fiancé. Young Misaki may not have been his first choice for a union with his son, but he had to admit the boy - no, young man - had spunk. He nodded as Misaki chatted and then, with a slight clearing of his throat, he indicated he had something to say. Misaki immediately shut up and, with raised eyebrows, waited on his lover's father to speak.

Akihiko moved closer, his stance unconsciously protective of Misaki as he stood beside his end of the love seat. He narrowed his lavender eyes at his father and waited.

Usami-chichi, a faint smile in his eyes, looked from one to the other. "First of all, my sincerest apologies for not responding but I was away from the country. Nevertheless, I have brought, as they say, a peace offering - well, more like an engagement present for you both."

Akihiko was surprised but was too well-bred to show it. Misaki was just a little wary of the older man, after their past run-ins, but he pasted a politely interested expression on his face and nodded.

Usami-chichi, aware that conversation around them had stopped again, focused on the two men before him. "It is a tradition in my family that when the sons of the ruling patron are to be wed, they receive certain items. I have with me one such item..."

Here he reached into his jacket and retrieved a soft-looking chamois bag and held it reverently. With a bow he handed the bag to Misaki who almost fumbled it before he closed his hands firmly around it.

Misaki looked up at Usagi-san, whose face was absolutely still and gave nothing away, and then he turned back to Usami-chichi and gave him a nervous bow. "Uhm, ah, thanks?"

To everyone's surprise, Usami-chichi chuckled. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Misaki blushed but complied. It felt as if everyone but the Usami men were holding their breath as Misaki slid the object out of the bag and onto his palm.

A gasp sounded in the room as Misaki stared at the gorgeous collar of small black pearls glowed up at him. It was made of three strands of the semi-precious stones but the fascinating aspect of the accessory were the beautifully-rendered chrysanthemums in jade and gold wire along the collar's length.

Misaki stared at the priceless gift, his jaw dropping, and then he gulped, shaking his head. "Oh, Usami-chichi, it's beautiful!" Then he looked up at the older man, his eyes wide. "But... I can't take this!"

Usami-chichi shushed him and then, with a quick flick of his eyes at his son, noting the surprise on Akihiko's face, he explained to Misaki, "This collar is always handed down to the second son who keeps it in safe-keeping for his own second son."

Misaki blushed and he ducked his head. He stared at the priceless artifact in his hands and felt his head swim. Children?

Akihiko straightened up and addressed his father in a warmer but still oddly formal manner. Many there in that room would not have understood how significant his father's gesture was. With a bow, he thanked his father.

"Father, you have honored us greatly," he said, his voice a little deeper from suppressed emotion. "Thank you."

It was so simple and heartfelt that Misaki felt his eyes prickle. He smiled, his eyes glowing as he nodded in agreement with Usagi-san's words. "Oh, yes, thank you so much!"

Usami-chichi climbed to his feet and nodded to both young men. "Now, though it pains me, I must leave." He smiled as Misaki's face fell, and held up a hand to forestall any protests. "I am just coming from the airport - I had Fuyuhiko retrieve your gift from the family vaults. I'm not as young as I used to be so I must rest now."

This speech was greeted with polite chuckles and scoffs at his self-deprecating remarks but Usami-chichi held his hand out to Misaki.

Misaki jumped to his feet and took the hand, the other one cradling the breathtaking collar, and bowed to Usami-chichi. "I am sorry that you could not have made it here earlier, Usami-chichi! Maybe we can have dinner together soon?"

His wide green eyes, as lovely as the jade in the collar, pleaded with Usami-chichi who owed with a smile. "Yes, it will be my pleasure, Misaki-kun!"

Usagi-san, while somewhat pleased with his father's capitulation and apparent acceptance of Misaki, gave a tight little smile as he walked with his father to the front door. The elder Usami nodded regally to some of the guests whom he knew and then waited as Akihiko opened the door. The younger Usami followed his father outside, but glanced back to see Misaki become surrounded by the guests as they admired his stunning gift.

Usagi-san turned back to his father who apparently realized Akihiko wanted to talk to him away from Misaki's hearing. With a lifted eyebrow, he looked up at his serious son.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Usagi-san's eyes widened briefly with surprise and then narrowed as he stared down his nose at his father. While he knew Misaki had the knack of being able to charm people with his generous and loving nature, Akihiko also knew his father very well.

He replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "You said it, not me," and smirked at the older man.

Usami-chichi sighed and suddenly looked much older when he gazed back at his son. "I-I'm sorry, Akihiko," he said, his voice quiet, sincere. "I never had anything personal against Misaki-kun."

Usagi-san's lips thinned in skepticism but he said nothing, just waited for his father to continue - which he did after another sigh.

"When you have your own children, you will understand how hard it is to try to protect them when they fight you every step of the way." Usami-chichi looked away and then, with finality in his voice, turned to walk into the elevator. "Misaki is a fine boy who has grown into an even finer young man, Akihiko... You have my blessings."

Usagi-san blinked as the lift doors closed on his father's tired but smiling face, and then blinked again. Huh. That was... unexpected.

With a slight shrug of wide shoulders, Usagi-san returned to his waiting fiancé and their guests, his steps undoubtedly lighter. He caught Misaki's green-eyed glance and returned it with a smoldering one of his own. Even from across the room he could see the color that flooded his cheeks and, for the first time that evening, Akihiko found himself wishing he had Misaki all to himself.

Misaki, still flushed, smiled shyly when Usagi-san came to his side. "Everything okay?" 

Akihiko gazed into the wide eyes and smiled, soft and intimate. "Never better..."

******

"Oh, damn!" Misaki cursed beneath his breath as he fumbled the boutonnière again and he almost dropped it.

A soft chuckle came from behind him and then a gentle hand turned him around. "Here, let me do it before you mangle it beyond all recognition."

Misaki smiled sheepishly as his brother affixed his boutonnière to his lapel. "I can't believe how nervous I am, Takahiro!"

With a hug and then a pat to his back, Takahiro smiled as he ushered Misaki out of the room. "Don't feel bad; you should see your husband-to-be. He's almost comatose!" 

Misaki pouted in reproach at his brother. "Now you're just being mean; Usagi-san can't be that bad!"

"Says you!" Takahiro's teasing did the job and, before Misaki realized it, he was outside in the fresh air. The scent of the gorgeous bouquets of flowers in matching urns came to him and he grinned, almost dizzy with happiness.

"Come on, old man, let's go!" Misaki laughed at Takahiro's now disgruntled face and took off down the garden path towards the ceremony venue.

"Misaki, you brat, you can't go over there as yet!"

Misaki laughed again and screeched to a halt. "I know," he said as Tak caught up to him. "I was just yanking your chain."

Tak would have ruffled his hair as he used to do but instead he pulled Misaki into a one-armed hug and continued down the flagstoned-paved path at a more sedate pace.

"Remember what the wedding planner said, kid? You both have to enter the tent from opposite sides."

Misaki rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes, yes, I remember! Why did I hire her again?" He pouted as they reached a bend in the path where he was to wait to be signaled.

Takahiro chuckled. "You hired her because she was the best - and she's a lesbian and wouldn't look twice at your beloved Usagi-san."

He flinched away from the sharp elbow he got for that feisty comment. Misaki tilted his pointy chin up and sniffed.

"She came highly recommended." He looked ruefully at his brother and then smiled. "I just didn't know she'd been a brigadier-general in another life."

The brothers laughed until a sharp voice brought them up straight. "In three minutes the music will start, Misaki-san."

Misaki gulped and smiled at the stern woman who'd appeared suddenly from the entrance of the tent.

"Yes, Yoko-san; I am to enter three minutes after that," Misaki recited with a smug air.

Yoko-san tilted her head in approval that he remembered his cue. With that she stalked off to corral some other unsuspecting person and the two brothers watched her go with grins on their faces.

Takahiro quipped, "Nothing would dare go wrong with the formidable Yoko-san on the job!"

Misaki made to reply and then he heard the music begun. Suddenly he looked up at his brother with wide, panicked eyes. "It's starting!"

Takahiro looked surprised at the return of Misaki's earlier nerves and he pulled the younger man into a tight hug. "Yes, the rest of your life is about to begin, Misaki-chan," he murmured.

Misaki pulled back at those words and, inexplicably, his nerves subsided. He nodded, his eyes glistening. "Yes, yes, it really is."

Tak pushed him towards the tent flap and watched as his little brother walked away from him. Then, as Takahiro hurried to fall into step beside Misaki, his heart swelled but he swallowed the emotions. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other on the rose petal-covered white runner.

Every seat in the huge white tent was filled and the Takahashi brothers paused as all eyes turned towards them.

Misaki could only see one pair, though, and he focused on the gleaming lavender gaze. Usagi-san. His lover, soon-to-be husband was a vision to Misaki in his bespoke tuxedo. The suit, though stunning, was nothing compared to the look in his striking eyes when he saw Misaki.

Unconsciously following the musical cues, Misaki made his way towards Akihiko, who had begun to move towards him. They met in the middle of the white runner and as Akihiko took Misaki's small hand in his, they turned towards the officiant.

Misaki had honestly never paid much mind to weddings. They'd always seemed like a whole lot of work and stress for a few hours of partying afterwards. That was then; now he stood there, feeling like everything was simultaneously a blur but also painfully sharp.

Did the officiant sound so nasal at the rehearsal? Was the collar of his shirt suddenly tighter? What was the officiant saying? Oh, vows. Vows!

Misaki looked up, panicked, wondering if he'd remembered to put the card with his speech into his tuxedo jacket pocket. He patted it and then extracted it. He gulped as he realized everyone was waiting on him. Oh, crap, they were all waiting for him to speak!

With a gulp and a shudder, Misaki looked down at the blurry card and then up into Usagi-san's smiling eyes.

"Your eyes are amazing." 

There was stunned silence and then, to Misaki's horror, everyone burst out laughing. He flushed and then realized the laughter wasn't malicious at all. Best of all, he'd made Usagi-san blush! Misaki laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, people, I've got to admit upfront - this is nerve-wracking!" More laughter. He then took a deep breath.

"My Usagi-san, you've heard me say 'I love you' maybe a handful of times." He looked up from his notes and then decided to wing it, just speak from the heart. "I had no idea whatsoever what love was until I met you that rainy night so long ago. It wasn't love at first sight but I couldn't have known then how much you'd come to mean to me. You were so patient with me," he broke off and shook his head sheepishly, a flush spreading across his cheeks. "Thank you. I've never actually said that before but thank you for loving me when I didn't think I was particularly lovable. Usami Akihiko, I am special in your eyes - everytime you look at me I know this. I loved you six months after we met, I love you now, years later and I will love you for the long years to come."

By the time he finished, Misaki's eyes were swimming in unshed tears, there were quite a few sniffles to be heard from their guests and Usagi-san was the pinkest Misaki had ever seen him. Akihiko cleared his throat, tightened his hands on Misaki's, and started to speak.

"Misaki, my brat." Cue the surprised laughter. "You are the part of me I was missing for so long. When I first met you, the circumstances were ... unfortunate... but you showed me a side of humanity that was wholly new to me - compassion. How could I repay that extraordinary generosity of spirit with anything less than my heart. It belonged to you long before you realized, Misaki, or were ready. I simply had to wait for you to catch up to me... and you did. Eternity is not long enough but I will settle for that - with you."

Misaki's eyes were wide by the time Akihiko finished and not even the sounds of more sniffles and a few sighs brought him out of his daze. When the officiant whispered his name, however, Misaki looked up at him and then back at Akihiko with a bright grin before breathing, "Wow!"

The laughter managed to dispel some of the rampant emotionalism brought on by Usagi-san's speech and both men turned towards the officiant, ready to continue.

It was all a whirl after that. The officiant did his thing, the two men exchanged rings, relatively simple bands so as not to clash with their engagement rings and then...

"It is my profound pleasure and honor to now pronounce that you are married!"

The laughter, applause and cheers did not deter Misaki and Usagi-san from kissing each other as if they were completely alone. Who to tell what would have happened if the officiant hadn't finally cleared his throat loudly and reminded the kiss-dazed couple that they had wellwishers to deal with.

With a bright, sparkling laugh, Misaki turned in his husband's arms and yelled, "I'm married!"

Usagi-san, one strong arm tightening around his young husband's slender waist, leaned down to nibble one delectable earlobe and murmur in the pink shell, "Yes, yes, you are..."

The End... Or Is It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, as I wrote this last chapter and reached the vows, the ultimate wedding song, Pachelbel's Canon and Gigue started playing. That's serendipity, folks. I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
